The Power of My Name
by Jimaine Szardos
Summary: Years after the whole Ryokai incident Rukia hears Byakuya having nightmares in his sleep. When she goes to him she finds herself pulled into bed with her adoptive older brother as a replacement for his lost wife. Byakuya/Rukia


**Title:** The Power of My Name  
**Pairing:** Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Rukia  
**Rating:** R  
**Labels:** M/F, Lime, Angst  
**Chapters:** 1  
**Pages:** 2  
**Word Count:** 961  
**Continuation:** No  
**Beta:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Bleach  
**Summary/Notes:** Years after the whole Ryokai incident Rukia hears Byakuya having nightmares in his sleep. When she goes to him she finds herself pulled into bed with her adoptive older brother as a replacement for his lost wife.

**The Power of My Name****  
**By: German Kitsune Witch Jimaine

Rukia didn't know how it happened. She knew what had happened. She could never forget it. She could never forget the first time she'd heard her brother cry and she could never forget going to his room that night. That was the first time she'd felt him so close to her. It was the first time she'd felt his lips against hers and his body pressed on top of hers. It was when she first heard him moan after she'd reach down and touch him between the legs. He had been hard and stiff and she stroked him through his cloths. She'd shuttered when his hand had found her and every touch he'd given her brought her closer to completion. She could never forget how he'd pulled at her clothing and kissed her skin while removing his own. She couldn't forget the feeling as he pushed inside of her and his body jerked. He moved quickly and his breath rasped into her ear. She couldn't forget how he'd made her scream and the first time she called out his name into the night. And no matter what she did Rukia could never forget the name he'd whispered so lovingly into her ear. "Hisana..."

She'd awoken that morning and felt a warm body next to her. She'd looked up and saw her brother lying there, naked, holding her against himself. The sunlight bathed him and for the fist time she saw him without cloths. She'd felt him the night before but it was too dark in the light of a new moon and now she saw him. His expansive chest and taunt abs, his strong arms and powerful legs and all of him covered in milky pale skin. She'd looked to his face and gasped at his peaceful features that morning. The strong jaw seemed relaxed and his stern eyes closed and seemingly calm. His chiseled face looked like that of an angle and his long black hair flowed down his body free of the kenseikaan she'd never before seen him without. She'd forced herself up and away from his embrace and fled to the comfort of her own room.

She didn't return to him the next night, or the night after, or even the next but on the fourth night she'd heard him again. He was crying and calling out in the night. Her heart called to him and once again she went to his room to comfort him. She opened his door and entered silently discarding her robe on the floor beside him. She slipped delicately into his futon and rested above him her bare chest heaving with anticipation. She put her hands in his hair and watched the tears trickle down his face.

"Hisana. Hisana please, please don't leave me. I need you, I love you. Please don't go. I can't be alone anymore. Hisana! Hisana!"

Rukia's heart couldn't take it listing to him like that in his sleep. She pressed forward and pressed her lips to his resting on his chest. His eyes opened to see his love a top him and before she could comprehend he'd flipped her over and once again pressed hard into her body. She felt his stiffness once again and she'd felt his rhythm. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't form words but she cried and even as she cried she let her brother make love to her. She kissed his lips and put her arms around his neck and arched her back begging him for more and he gave it to her. They moved together perfectly and Rukia felt her grip on reality slip but it was brought painfully back when she once again heard him whisper another name. The name of the woman he loved, the name of her older sister.

After that she came to him more often and sometimes he would come to her. They would make love all night and he would hold her to him so tight she could feel his heart beat against his chest. And always, every time he would call her by that name. She knew he comprehended. She knew he understood that it was really her because after he was done he would hold her and press his face to the side of hers and whisper his apology. But still he came to her and still he took her and still she accepted him.

Soon she came to his bed at night even when he was not there to keep her company in it. Her clothing was moved to his wardrobe and her personal effects slowly made their way into his room. Their arrangement had gone on like that for years and she slowly took her sisters place in his life but she knew she could never replace her. She'd even dropped the title of niisama when she spoke to him and replaced it with simply Byakuya.

Rukia had fallen in love. She cried her self to sleep when he wasn't there to hold her and she worried herself sick when his work as a captain put him into danger. She held him when he was sad and she laughed when he was happy and when he needed love she let him take her over and over again until he was to tiered to lift his head. And like every time he drew his head close to her ear and whispered softly but this time it was a different name. This time the sound sent shivers down her spine and brought tears to her eyes which he kissed away and told her he loved her. It was so soft a word and she never knew it could bring her to this state of joy. The name he whispered... was Rukia...

Owari


End file.
